Lovely
by Head Girl of 2007-08
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had proclaimed their undying love for one another. It had shocked the whole school, but no one was less shocked than Hermione Granger. She knew why Harry said he loved Draco. She had read up about VALPs Valps, or V.A.L.Ps. Ev


Disclaimer: If you think I own Harry Potter, other than the things I had to buy from stores, I go get the men with the white jacket and the really big needle that makes you quiet and then you go night. Go a head, stay here, I'll go get them.

Chapter One: In Which... In Which, Well, Things... Well, Things Just Change

* * *

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had proclaimed their undying love for one another. It had shocked the whole school, but no one was less shocked than Hermione Granger.

She knew why Harry said he loved Draco. She had read up about VALPs (Valps, or V.A.L.Ps). _Even though_, she thought that faithful day, _Harry is only half Valp, he has that love for all creatures._

Harry and a few other "half-breeds" started a club called, "HBC." Harry was the chosen leader. There were so many people in the club, but one person couldn't join for the fact she wasn't half of something, she was smaller fractions. Any magical or mystical creatures you could think of, she was.

* * *

Hermione and Ron were in the Great Hall having breakfast. They were also arguing.

"Ron, you are such a pig!"

"What are you on about?" he asked as bits of toast flew out of his mouth.

"Oh, gag me!"

As Ron continued to stuff his face, Harry and Draco came in, hand in hand. Harry sat by Hermione as Draco sat by Ron.

"Hello, you two," Hermione greet. Ron just raised a hand.

"Hello," replied Draco with a disgusted look he watched Ron eat.

"Hello Ron," Harry started. "'Morin' Hermy," he said as he hugged her.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said after gulping down all the food in his mouth. "You came to bed late. What did you and Draco here do?"

Draco spat out his pumpkin juice and Harry looked shocked.

"Ron, you're such a sick bastard!" Hermione said with hate. "Whatever they do or did is there business, and they will tell us if they what to!"

"Thank you, Hermione," Draco said.

"Ron, for your information," said Harry, "we only had a snogging session."

They ate in silent for a minute.

"Uh, Harry?" Hermione inquired.

"Yea?"

"Well, it's Saturday, and I was wondering if you'll help me with my flying."

"Sure, we'll do it after breakfast."

* * *

Draco and Ron were sitting in the stands. Harry and Hermione were standing in the middle of the Quidditch field.

"'Kay, 'Mione," Harry started, "you know how to kick off, right?"

"Yea, I think so."

"Then show me."

Hermione mounted the broom and kicked off with her eyes shut tight. She hovered for awhile before coming back down.

"Good, but uh, let's try it with your eyes open."

Hermione blushed and kicked off again. Harry was right beside her. The stayed at about ten feet.

"Okay, Hermione, we're going to head up higher."

"Okay, but you go first."

Harry soared a bit higher with Hermione right behind him. He stopped at about twenty-five in the air.

"Oh, lord," Hermione said as she looked down.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"No, I what to go down!" she said with tears running down her checks.

"Okay, but you're going to have to dive."

"What? No, not that!"

"It's the only way."

"Okay, but Harry…."

"You don't know how to dive, do you?"

Hermione only shook her head.

"Okay, just shift your weight to the front of the broom--"

"But won't you fall off!"

"No, you don't shift all your weight to the front."

"Okay."

"Just shift your weight to the front of the broom, push down, back straight, and give it as much sped as you want. Here let me demonstrate."

Harry shifted his weight, pushed down with his back straight, and put the broom stick to the…magic (?). He flew down to the field at an alarming rate. Draco and Ron clapped and cheered as Hermione screamed ("Harry, don't go too fast!" "Don't tilt so much!" "Harry, straighten out!" "Stop diving, now!").

He only had two feet to go and still keep going. He pulled out of the dive in last few seconds and started to fly back up to Hermione.

"You jackass!" Hermione yelled. "I thought you would crash!"

"Sorry, Hermy," Harry said through laughter. "Now, it's your turn."

"Uh…what about the landing?"

"Go to a level that you can either put your feet on the ground or you can jump from with out hurting yourself."

"Okay. First, shift weight," Hermione said as she shifted her weight. "Second, push down and keep back straight. Last, but not lest, give it speed."

She went at a slow rate and smiled to herself.

"Harry, Harry, I'm doing it!" she yelled in triumphant.

"Yea, way to go!"

She turned to look up at him, and in the process leaned forward too much, causing the weight to change and the speed to increase. Her eyes went wide, and she looked down. She was falling to the ground. She was in the last foot when she pulled up, a smile on her face.

She flew up to Harry and still went higher. She was a good seventy-five feet when she stopped, Harry behind her.

"That," she started, "was fun! Let's do it again!" She took her hands off the broom and ran them through her hair.

"Glad you had fun, but," Harry started, "put your fuckin', ass hands on the fuckin' broom, now! You could fall and hurt yourself!"

"Oh, Harry, you do it all the time!"

"Yeah, and what happens to me most of the time? I fall off the broom! Plus, I'm a professional."

"Whatever," Hermione replied as she put her hands back on the broom. "I'm going to dive again."

"'Kay, but I'm coming with you."

They dove towards the ground, and flew back up. They did this a few times.

"'Kay, Hermione, we should land now."

"Okay, but Harry," Hermione said in a weak voice, "I don't feel good."

"Stop messing around, Hermy. You can't be scared; we spend so much time diving and flying." He turned to look at her and smile so he could tell her he would take her down if she wanted.

Hermione was pale and clammy. Her eyes had a distance look to them. She swayed a little.

"No, I'm not scared, it's just, I--," she started, but didn't finish. She fell from her broom without a sound.

Harry stared at the spot she had been just a second before. He watched her body fall for a moment before he realized she was in danger. He dove down to her, but wasn't fast enough, and he knew his wings couldn't go any faster. Instead, he used a combination of his wings and the speed of his broom.

Her body was facing the ground, and all she could see was the green grass and white out lines coming closer to her (or was it she was coming closer to the grass and the white out lines?). All she really knew was that if Harry didn't get to her fast enough, it would hurt when she landed. For some reason she felt her body turn so she would face the sky and the sun. Oh, and there was Harry with his wings.

Harry was flying faster and faster, but he wouldn't get to her swiftly enough. She would die. He out stretched his claws. He thought that if he could get close enough to catch some of her cloths, maybe, just maybe, he could save her. He could see her eyes, just watching him in awe. He grabbed the hem of her robes and almost held on, but…almost, well, almost, it just doesn't count. He didn't make it; she slipped through his grasp.

_Oh, well_, she thought to herself, _at lest he tried. Pain, here I come._

She fell to the ground with a horrible sound that signified the fact that her body made contact. And when she did, her eyes fluttered shut.

Harry landed right beside her as Ron and Draco ran to them. Tears ran down his face as he sank down beside her. He put her head in his lap and held her hand. He couldn't stop the tears.

"Mate," came Ron's scared voice, "is she… dead?"

"I think so."

"What happened, luv?" asked Draco.

"I don't know. All I know is that I let her down; I let her down real bad."

The three men sat around Hermione, tears running freely down their faces. They didn't care if someone saw them this way. Harry's tears fell on Hermione's face.

"Someone stop the rain," said a small voice.

The three looked down at Hermione who was wiping Harry's tears from her face.

"Hermione, you're alive!" Harry said in disbelief.

"I think so."

"We should get you to the Hospital Wing," Draco said.

"No, I'm fine."

"You sure?" asked Ron.

"Yes, I am."

Hermione finally opened her eyes only to scream. She hissed and scratched out at the sun.

"The sun! The sun! It burns; it hurts!" she yelled out loud. "Fuckin', ass, shit! Make it go away!"

"Hermione," Harry voiced in fright, "what the hell are you going on about!"

All she did was scream and hiss, scratch and kick out, yell and curse. Nothing stopped her.

"Ron," Harry ordered, "grab the brooms!"

Harry lifted Hermione over his shoulder and ran towards the castle at top speed. Draco and Ron followed.

Students were staring at them in fright. They jumped out of their way and some asked what happened.

They made it to the Hospital Wing in five minutes. Harry put Hermione on a bed and didn't have to yell for Madame Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey took one look at Hermione and then looked at Harry, who was closest.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was helping her fly. We were about to land, but she said she wasn't feeling good. Then, she fell to the ground. We all thought she was dead, but she woke up. When she opened her eyes she started to do this!" he pointed to her. His face looked even more shocked when he saw her throwing her body around on the bed. He pushed her down and tried to hold her there, but she growled at him and scratched out too. He jumped back.

"Stupefy!" Madame Pomfrey yelled and Hermione's body went limp.

The three men stared at Hermione with their tear stained faces.

"You three, wait over there as I see what is wrong with her," Madame Pomfrey pointed to a spot where there were a few chairs and then pulled the curtain around the bed to hide her and Hermione's limp body.

Harry pulled Ron and Draco over to the waiting area. He pushed Ron in an armchair. He sat down in one across the way and pulled Draco down on his lap. Draco put his head on Harry's shoulder and let him tears run some more. Harry patted his back softly.

"Do you think she's okay?" asked Ron.

"Yea, she's a fighter," replied Harry with a smile.

Draco looked up smiling. "Yea, she never seemed to be too hurt when I was mean to her. I looked up to her, and I still do."

Harry looked at Draco and gave him a fierce kiss.

"I love watching you guys kiss," Ron said with a smile and laughed. The couple laughed too.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKIN', ASS, CHEAP, BITCHY WHORE!" came a voice from behind the curtain. There was a thud, and Madame Pomfrey flew into the beds across from Hermione.

The three ran over to her bed, Ron first, followed by Draco.

"Hermione, what are you doing!" Ron yelled.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU SICK BASTARD!" she yelled back in hate and kicked him in the stomach. He withered to the floor.

Draco grabbed her arm, but Hermione screamed, "FUCK OFF YOU SON OF A BITCH!" and punched him hard in the face. He fell too.

"Hermione," Harry said calmly, "what's wrong?"

Hermione looked at him and hissed. He walked closer to her. She scratched out and made contact. Harry grabbed her arms and pulled her into a hug. Her arms stuck out straight as she growled. He felt her wrap her arms around him, and she whimpered like a small, scared puppy would.

"Its okay, Hermy, its okay," he whispered softly in her ear as he rubbed her low back casing her to purr like Crookshanks.

Madame Pomfrey was the first to recover. She walked over to Ron, who was in need of air. She then healed Malfoy's bruised face.

"Harry, mate," Ron said as he walked over to where Harry sat on Hermione's bed, "how did you get her to stop?"

"Dunno."

"Mr. Potter, please let me heal that cut," Madame Pomfrey ordered.

Before Harry could pull away from Hermione, his friend held on to him more.

"Don't go," she whispered in a weak voice. "I can heal your cut." Before Harry could object, Hermione had healed his incise.

"Thanks," Harry said. "Hermione, you have to let Madame Pomfrey look at you to see what's wrong; okay?"

Hermione nodded and let go of Harry. Madame Pomfrey ushered them away and pulled the curtain again. The three men walked over to the waiting area and sat the way they did before.

After ten minutes, Madame Pomfrey came from around the curtain.

"Harry?" she summoned for him. He did and stood in front of her.

"Harry, Hermione has something I've never seen. She has become very sensitive to light, mainly the sun. She needs to wear sunglasses when she goes out, or she at lest needs to have them with her. Can I count on you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good. Here are some sunglasses. You keep these pairs with you at all times. She can leave now."

Harry walked over to where Hermione sat. She looked up at him and smiled. She stood up with a few pairs of glasses in her hand.

"She said I could leave," Hermione notified him.

"Yea, she told me that. Come on."

Ron and Draco followed them out the door and into the corridors. They walked slowly for awhile.

"So, Hermy," Harry started, "what do you want to do now?"

"Let's go relax by the lake."

The group went outside and walked over to the tree they had claimed as their own.

Ron climbed into the tree and rested in it. Draco sat promoted up by the tree. Harry placed the base of his neck and head against the trunk. Hermione just throw herself on the ground and landed on her back. They sat this way for half an hour.

"Hermy," Harry called, "do you want to use my stomach as a pillow?"

"Sure, thanks." She crawled over to Harry and lay down again. Harry played with her hair.

"Sorry about the whole beating you up and scaring you," Hermione said after a bit of stillness.

"It's okay," Draco answered for all three of the men, knowing it was. "Forget about it."

After awhile, the group laughed, talked, threw things up at Ron, Ron threw things back, and jumped in the lake. They had seemed to have forgotten what had happened.

"It's time to eat!" Ron shouted as he ran for the castle with Draco behind him.

"Great, I'm staved!" Draco said with delight as they ran.

"I don't think those to should hang out anymore," Harry said as he and Hermione walked after their friends.

"Yep, they shouldn't," Hermione responded and they chuckled. "Uh, Harry?"

"Yea."

"I just wanted to thank you for not telling the others what Madame Pomfrey said. I really appreciate it."

"Hermione, it's no big deal. If you want to tell the guys what's wrong, you can do it, and I'll be there if you want."

"Thanks," she said as they walked into the Great Hall to find Ron and Draco pigging out on their dinner.

"Oh, gag me," Hermione said as she watched a bit of food fly from Ron's mouth to Lavender's plate.

"Eww," Harry continued for her, "she ate it!"

Hermione and Harry grabbed a plate. They loaded it with food and started to eat. Soon after, everything was gone from Hermione's plate, save the meat; she just poked at it.

"Hermy," Harry said in a fatherly tone, "you have to eat some sort of meat."

"I know," she said as she cut her food. She took a bit and spat it out. "They cooked it too long!"

"Let me see," Harry said as he grabbed a slice off her plate. "'Mione, this is cooked just perfectly."

"Yea right!"

"Here eat mine then," he said as he switched the meat.

She took a bite and spat it out again. "Same thing!" She refused to eat anymore meat that night.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione said good bye to Draco and left for the Gryffindor common room. They sat in front of the fireplace for along time before Hermione thought they all should go to bed. She marched them right over to the small hall that held their three rooms.

* * *

A/N: I put this up here without really looking at it, so if there are mistakes, go head and flame me! I don't care! There will be more, hopefully, later on. Tell me what you think. Oh, don't try to look up Valps; they're not real. There will be more about them later. Oh, and I couldn't think of a title, so the name is a bit weird. 

Bu-bye, see you later!

Muggle-Born Princess


End file.
